He was Supposed to Die
by LegendaryRogue
Summary: *Discontinued* *Up for Adoption*
1. Prologue: Still Alive

**This was a response to a request from ShiroHollow96**

 **I do not own Hellsing or Fairy Tail.**

 **Now, I am actually very excited for this crossover and experimenting with this character. I only watched the Hellsing anime so I don't know very much about Hans, though I did read up on him in the Hellsing Wikia. I apologize for any OOCness that may or may not occur, but will be likely to. I will be trying my best to keep a good handle on his character but I cannot guarantee anything. Before anyone starts freaking out, it says nowhere in the Hellsing Wikia about Hans being mute, so he can in fact talk, he just doesn't do it very much. As such I will try to be keeping his dialogue to an absolute minimum.**

 **Just one more confession I have to make before I let you get on with the story. *Deep Breath* I do actually feel really bad about not letting Hans die and putting him the world of Fairy Tail instead, considering how happy he was to die, but I couldn't resist the chance to experiment with this crossover.**

* * *

Somewhere, in a valley in Fiore, a small, blue flame appeared, spreading into the form of a man. He was shirtless, though he wore dark green pants that were tucked into brown, military boots, and had white gloves on his hands. His eyes shot open to reveal red eyes. Many thoughts ran through his head, though they all came back to the same question. Why am I still alive?

He had been killed by Seras Victoria, the only vampire sired by Dracula, or rather, Alucard as he was called these days. He'd wanted it, welcomed it's sweet embrace with a joyous grin. So why was he lying on the grass in some valley. Was this the afterlife? Could werewolves even go to the afterlife, even besides hell? If this was hell, then it didn't look like people thought, and Hans also highly doubted it was heaven.

"LISANNA!" he heard a girl scream.

He looked over to see what could only have been a demon. There were two white haired girls in front of it. Hans was surprised he hadn't noticed them before. The younger of the two girls, the one with the short hair, stood in front of the collapsed older one, her arms spread wide as she approached the beast.

"Ne, nii-san, it's me, Lisanna. I'm your little sister, remember?" she said, smiling at the demon in front of her.

Hans eyes widened in surprise. This thing was that girl's brother?

"Lisanna, don't!" the older of the two cried.

"It's okay, Nee-san. Elfman-nii would never hurt us." Lisanna said gently.

The demon roared and raised a large hand to slap her away. Without thinking, Hans' body moved on its own and he blocked the demon's blow with one hand. He vaguely registered the gasps of the two girls before he charged forward and kicked the great beast in the chest, sending it flying backwards into a mountain, blood flying from its mouth as it roared in pain.

Hans didn't give the beast a chance to recover and kicked the side of its head almost immediately after, sending it flying again. It was laying on the unconscious, ready to be finished off. He raised his fist to rip out its heart when the two girls threw themselves on top of the beast. He paused in surprise, though he could have easily killed all three of them right there.

The younger looked up at him with tears pricking her eyes. "What do you think you're doing! Why are you trying to kill Nii-san!" she demanded as the older glared at him.

Hans didn't answer. His red eyes widened in surprise though, as the beast began shrinking down until it turned into a young, tanned man with white hair. So that explained why the girls kept calling him brother, though did that mean they could all turn into demons? He shook his head slightly and turned to leave. He had no further business here, and killing them would be pointless.

"Wait! What's your name?!" the older of the girls demanded.

He stopped and looked back at them, examining them for a few moments. Finally, he answered them. "Hans." he said before leaving.

The older of the girls stood, even though he couldn't see her, and shouted after him. "THANK YOU FOR HELPING LISANNA!"

Hans froze. He couldn't remember the last time someone had genuinely thanked him for anything. It had definitely been a long, long time. He very nearly turned back to look at the three siblings but continued walking away. However, he got the feeling it wouldn't be the last he saw of the three.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed the prologue and please leave a review.**


	2. Chapter One: Jupiter Cannon to the Face

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing or Fairy Tail**

 **I APOLOGIZE BEFOREHAND FOR ANY OOCNESS!**

* * *

In the years following, Hans began discovering just how far away from home he truly was, not that he ever really had a place he called "home," and just how strange this place was. Where he was from, magic was something from a fairy tale, and generally only believed in by small children, but here it was a part of daily life. Mages, or people that used magic, weren't that uncommon, making up about 10% of the population of this country, which he'd found out was called Fiore. The rest of the populous use these special crystals called lacrimas to store magical energy and use it for things like light and communication, as well as many other things.

At the beginning, Hans took a few jobs, but only so he could buy himself a long coat with a high, button-able collar, a hat, and some changes of pants. He was fine was living out in the open, it was no hair off his back, and didn't need to pay for housing. Food and water wouldn't be problem for him either, as he knew how to find both of those easily.

And so that's how he lived for a couple years, inside a forest, hunting when he got hungry, drinking when he got thirsty, sleeping when he got tired, washing his own clothes, and dispatching the odd oversized talking gorilla from time to time. There was a large city next to the forest, the whole of which could be seen from a high outcrop. Hans was looking over the city while on said outcrop one day when he noticed something very strange. There was a large, grim looking building moving towards the city. Curious, Hans leapt from the outcrop, landing heavily on his feet after dropping a distance that would break every bone in a human's body, and bolting towards the city.

*At Fairy Tail*

Erza was standing between the members of Fairy Tail and the Jupiter Cannon that was about to fire at the Fairy Tail Guild and its members. Everyone in the guild watched with worry as she ex-quipped into the most defensive armor she had as the cannon prepared to fire. She put her arms together to create a shield and a large magic circle appeared.

The Jupiter cannon fired. Erza braced herself for the impact. There was a dark green blur that only a select few noticed . . . something hit Erza's shield, but it wasn't the Jupiter cannon. When the smoke cleared, Hans was standing pressed against the shield from the force of the blast. His tattered and torn beyond repair long-coat fluttered to the ground and his hat was nowhere to be seen. Surprisingly enough, his pants and boots were still intact, if a little battered. Erza stepped back from him, stunned.

"N-no way! That guy just took a direct hit from a Jupiter Cannon!" one of Fairy Tail's members exclaimed.

Mirajane and Lisanna both gasped as they recognized the figure. "Hans?" asked Mirajane.

Surprised, though his expression didn't show it apart from a slight widening of the eyes, he turned and looked at Mirajane and Lisanna who were both staring at him in shock. The Strauss girls were shocked to see him so suddenly after two years, and apparently unharmed after taking a Jupiter Cannon to the face. Hans was surprised to see the two girls again after two years, well, seeing them again at all really, and was even more surprised they still remembered his name.

Everyone started in shock as Erza ex-quipped into her knight armor and placed her blade against his neck. Hans turned his head and looked at her coolly, not even flinching at the feel of cold steel against his neck. He couldn't even remember a time where he might have been frightened by such a thing . . . He supposed it was easy to not be afraid of something when you knew it couldn't kill you . . . and even if it could, you'd gladly welcome the embrace of death.

"Who are you and how the hell did you survive that?!" Erza demanded.

Hans didn't answer, standing as still and silent as a statue, even as Erza increased the pressure of the blade against his neck. He and Erza had a silent staring contest. Erza silently demanded the answers to her previous questions and Hans silently saying that she would not get them. Mira, Lisanna, and Elfman, whom Hans correctly assumed was the beast he fought upon his arrival in this world, stepped forward to stop the red-haired ex-quip mage.

"Um, Erza-san? You can put your swords away now. That's Hans, he's . . . a friend of ours." said Lisanna.

The werewolf's gaze went to the three Strauss siblings. Looking at Lisanna, he noticed she hadn't really changed that much besides having become more curvy. Mira, however, had changed a lot. Her body had filled out and the clothes she wore now, consisting of a full length dress with a hoop skirt, were much different than the leather attire she wore two years ago. Elfman seemed much buffer than he was when Hans had last seen him as well.

The voice of Jose, Phantom Lord's master, came from the guild building, demanding that Lucy be handed over to them or they would fire a second, more powerful, Jupiter Cannon at them. Fairy Tail, of course, refused to give up one of their precious guild members and Jose sent his shades to attack them. A blonde girl, who Hans assumed was Lucy, wanted to fight as well, but Mira knocked her out with magic and gave her to a very . . . round . . . man named Reedus to take to safety. A pink-haired boy with a mismatched outfit was grabbed by a blue cat . . . thing and carried to the guild with the intention of destroying the cannon.

Hans stared after them thinking, _'That thing just flew . . . This place gets weirder by the day.'_ Before attacking the shades that were trying to kill him, not that they would be able to.

Mira took on the appearance of Lucy in case she had to cause a distraction. After a lot of exploding sounds, a few members of Fairy Tail, including Elfman and Gray, went into the guild to help stop the Jupiter Cannon. It fell silent for a moment before the guild building turned into a giant robot. The Jupiter Cannon having been destroyed, the giant robot started making the magic circle for the spell "Abyss Break," and one of that size was much more powerful that the Jupiter Cannon, and strong enough to destroy the entire city.

Hans couldn't fathom why this "Lucy" was so important to Phantom Lord, Fairy Tail was doing it out of loyalty, _that_ at least he could understand, but not why Phantom Lord wanted her so badly as to be willing to blow up a major city to get her. Mirajane became worried about Elfman and showed herself to Jose, still taking the appearance of Lucy, and surrendered to Phantom Lord. Unfortunately, Jose wasn't fooled for even a second and the giant robot guild grabbed the eldest Strauss sibling, pinching her between its fingers as Jose threatened to crush her for trying to deceive them.

"Mira-nee!" Lisanna shouted, attacking the fingers pinching her older sister, but to no effect.

A hole was blown in the wall, revealing a battered Elfman, his eyes widening when he saw Mirajane just as she began crying in pain as the giant fingers began crushing her. An odd checkered pattern covered Elfman's body as he turned into the beast that Hans had fought upon his arrival in this world. He roared in anger and began wailing on the strange French man.

Hans wasn't paying attention to that though, his eyes fixed on Mira, debating whether to help her or not when suddenly his mind flashed back to when she became the first person to thank him since . . . what seemed like an eternity ago. He made his decision.

Lisanna gasped as a blur shot past her, completely destroying one of the fingers of the giant robot and Mirajane began to fall. Lisanna went to catch her, but was severely beaten to the punch as Hans launched himself off the robot with inhuman speed and snatched Mira out of the air. He created a crater and sent out a shockwave as he landed, the surprised white haired mage thrown over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes and shocking the rest of the guild with the speed of which he had moved.

He set her down without a word and jumped into the robot through the hole that had been created by Elfman and the guy he was fighting. Hans prepared to fight him again but the only male Strauss sibling seemed to have control of himself this time as he looked down at his two sisters and seem relieved that both were relatively unharmed. He leapt down to them and picked them both of them up in a hug.

Since he figured he wasn't needed here any longer, he decided he'd finish what he started when he saved Mirajane, in the mindset that he might as well destroy the entire organization while he was at it, he went to find the guild's master, Jose. Who knows, maybe he might be able to actually die for real this time, though he doubted this man had that kind of strength. He sighed internally. Why was it so much to ask that his existence could come to an end?

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed and please leave a review.**

 **Again, I apologize for any OOCness from Hans, I don't have much to go on for his character apart from him being silent and composed. And yes, I even looked on the Hellsing Wikia.**


End file.
